


The Scranton Strangler

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [47]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Choking, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Dark, Dwight is The Scranton Strangler, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Fear, Killing, M/M, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Jim wasn't the Scranton's Strangler's victim, he was Dwight's. There was a difference in that, even if the lines sometimes blurred.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I missed you guys so much! I've just been so busy and honestly out of motivation, but I am back with this. Hope you guys enjoy!

"How would you do it?" Jim whispered, tracing his fingers on the wood of the rocking chair as they sat on Dwight's porch. 

"The answer to that is in my name, Jim" Dwight told him, glancing over at Jim, as he rocked in his chair. 

"I know" Jim said, still speaking tentatively, "I still want you to tell me." Dwight gave an appreciative smile to Jim and nodded. 

"Well, I would start slow; maybe creep up behind you, hold your shoulders." Dwight looked over at Jim, to see Jim looking at him in fascination, his lips quirked up as he absorbed what Dwight told him. 

Dwight smirked to himself as he stilled his chair so that he could slouch down comfortably, his position radiating his power to Jim and causing the other man's breath to hitch. 

Jim raised his eyebrow to Dwight, silently begging the other man to continue. 

Dwight chuckled to himself and reached out to pat Jim's hand. "I would trace my hands up and down your neck; making sure to press on the pressure points. A light touch at first Jim, just like this" Dwight whispered, dragging his fingers across Jim's hand with a soft touch, just a slight amount of pressure. 

Jim took a deep breath of air, his hand flinching lightly when he felt Dwight touch him, he hoped that Dwight could feel his pulse. 

"Then I would squeeze, watch you struggle and pull on my wrists to try and get the air back into your lungs. You'd be helpless Jim" Dwight said, looking over at Jim and looking deep into his eyes. 

Jim's mouth fell open, his eyes felt hooded and his body was warm. His stomach was scalding hot, clenching and unclenching as he imagined Dwight squeezing the life out of him. 

"You--you could still do some of that" Jim stuttered, unable to look away from Dwight's intense gaze on him. 

"You want me to strangle you?" Dwight asked, amusement clear in his voice as he saw Jim losing his composure in the seat next to him. Jim falling apart as he imagined, welcomed being choked by the Scranton Strangler in the comfort of his own home. 

He wanted to be close to death, to feel what the stranglers victims felt, except he knew the strangler wouldn't kill him. He would just drag Jim close enough-- to feel the fear and then the relief of being released. 

"Oh Jim" Dwight purred, taking in Jim's flushed appearance. 

"This what you wanted right, Jim?" Dwight asked in Jim's ear, pulling Jim by the hair so that his head lay on Dwight's shoulder and his back was pressed against Dwight's chest, as Dwight thrust into Jim. 

The act itself didn't seem to matter as much, it was the vulnerable position Jim was in, his throat bare for the Scranton Strangle to suck and bite at as he dragged his cock inside of Jim's tight body. 

His raked his fingers through Jim's hair, the blunt nails massaging his scalp and leaving Jim craving even more for the pleasure he knew those fingers could bring to him. 

He knew Dwight was close to breaking. With him describing his technique to Jim, the strong thrusts into Jim's body, and his neck bared for Dwight to do anything to, Jim knew Dwight would break and let Jim get what he had wanted. 

"Please" Jim begged, a breathy gasp leaving his mouth. Dwight pressed a kiss in the area between Jim's ear and neck, wrapping one arm around Jim's middle and pulling him closer to Dwight's body. 

His other arm went against Jim's neck, a light cutting of air. Jim let out a moan, his breath coming ragged. 

Dwight chuckled in his ears, licking a stripe along Jim's jaw. He moved his arm so now it was his hand grazing Jim's neck, the pale, reddening skin inviting his fingers to collide and press. 

Dwight wrapped his fingers around Jim's throat, awarding Jim what he had wanted so bad. Jim let out a moan, placing his hand over Dwight's as he strangled Jim. 

Jim's face reddened, gasps of air leaving his mouth and tears starting to roll from his eyes. He didn't beg for release, he let Dwight strangle him until he saw fit. 

Dwight licked at Jim's tears, Jim could feel his smile against his face. Jim let out a broken "Dwight" his body collapsing as he came over his stomach and their bed. 

Dwight's arm kept him steady, supporting his weight as he continued to cut the air from Jim's lungs. 

Dwight let one more thrust into Jim's body before pressing an open mouthed kiss on Jim's face. His cum filled Jim, making him feel like he fully belonged to Dwight. 

Dwight let go of Jim's neck, he rubbed gentle fingers across the reddened, slightly bruised skin, He bent down to kiss Jim's neck, reveling in how Jim leaned back and relaxed into Dwight's touch. 

At work he squeezed the back of Jim's neck with his fingers, constricting the airflow slightly. Jim let out a slight cough, feeling himself warm up just from the slight touch. 

Dwight tutted, smirking as he saw Jim's cheeks aflame. He walked away from the kitchen leaving a disgruntled Jim behind. 

Jim thought back to last night, how Dwight could've killed him any second. Could've squeezed so hard and Jim would be left helpless, completely supported by Dwight. Completely at his mercy. 

But at Dwight's mercy is how they both liked it. It didn't matter that their co-workers gossiped about the Scranton Strangler with disgust, didn't matter they would spend nights together watching the news as they discussed the strangler's latest victim. 

Jim wasn't the Scranton's Strangler's victim, he was Dwight's. There was a difference in that, even if the lines sometimes blurred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to the first chapter. Everything I add on here following this will be before the first chapter and I will tell you guys what is post first chapter.

The signs were all there. The way he zeroed in on Jim's neck, running his fingers along it as they sat on the couch, a light grip as they fucked. 

Maybe Jim wanted to stay oblivious, to enjoy the delight of being so loved. So he pretended to not hear Dwight rustling around their room late at night, tip toeing out of their house. 

He pretended to not notice Dwight's smirk on the back of his neck as he lay back in back. 

One time Jim was sure he had heard screams from downstairs, begging for mercy. Jim made himself believe it was just the tv, but his heart knew better as it clenched fearfully. 

Jim was complacent. He lay in bed, gripping the sheets with his eyes wide open and ears straining to hear Dwight's steady words. 

Dwight kept to himself in work, he carried himself with authority, but was distant with them. He was assertive right now. Talking to his victim in a steady tone as he told them what he was going to do. 

He promised the victim he might spare his life, but even Jim knew this was not the truth. He got out of bed, clenching his jaw when he stepped on a squeaky floorboard. 

Jim continued his way out of their bedroom, making sure to avoid squeaky floorboards as he padded his way down the stairs. 

The living room was lit, the lamp light casting shadows all over the walls and casting a glow on Dwight's face. 

Jim saw the back of Dwight's victim, his body tied to their chair and his neck soaked in sweat. Dwight gave a wicked smile, his hands covered in leather. 

He flexed his fingers, teasing the victim by tracing his gloved fingers up and down the mans neck. 

The man looked up in fear at Dwight, aware now that he was not just going to be murdered, but he was going to be murdered by the infamous Scranton Strangler. 

Jim wasn't aware of this information yet, he looked on at the scene in confusion. All his confusion was immediately erased when he saw Dwight squeeze the life out of the man, a wild grin on his face. 

Jim let out a gasp when he heard the mans neck snap, his body sinking as the life was taken out of him. 

Dwight looked up at Jim, a shocked expression on his face as he dropped the body. Jim stared back at Dwight, before he backed up the staircase and ran back into their room. 

He shut the door close, his sweaty fingers scrambling to lock it. He pressed his back against the door, panting as his heart raced. 

He heard Dwight's calculated footsteps calmly make their way up the stairs. One at a time they came closer and closer to the bedroom. 

Jim clenched his eyes shut, he tried to calm his breathing, biting his lip in fear. 

"Jim" Dwight said calmly, tapping the door. Dwight stood outside the door, waiting for Jim to open up. He hoped this wouldn't end in a mess, he really had become attached. 

"Jim" Dwight said again, listening for any movement from the opposite of the door. 

Jim slowly backed away from the door, a shuddery breath escaping his mouth. 

He slowly unlocked the door, pausing before opening it. Jim stared at Dwight in fear, he cowered behind the door taking in Dwight. 

Dwight had never looked more powerful, standing out in the hallway, his back straitened to show off his height that was almost equal to Jim's and his broad body that out rivaled Jim's. 

He looked at Jim, accessing his partners pale face. His eyes were fearful and wide, Dwight could see his hands shake as he held onto the door for support. 

Dwight stepped forward to enter the darkened bedroom, Jim remained frozen taking a nervous gulp. 

Dwight stepped close to Jim, looking straight into Jim's eyes. His lips grazed Jim's as Jim continued to look at Dwight in fear. 

"I'm not going to hurt you Jim" Dwight whispered, reaching forward to take Jim's hand in his. Jim flinched as if he had been burned, burned by the devil himself. 

Dwight looked at Jim, tilting his head at him. "Jim, I told you I wouldn't hurt you" Dwight said more forcefully. 

Jim nodded, letting Dwight take his hand and lift it up to kiss. "I'm going to go clean up, go back to sleep okay?" Dwight said softly. 

Jim nodded again, words unable to leave his mouth. Those words so nice, said in the familiar, domestic way that he had become accustomed to in their relationship. Now these words left him feeling like an icicle was being dragged down his spine, leaving him shivering. 

He lay on his side, his body curled into himself, providing him with some comfort. He heard Dwight enter their bedroom, shuffling out of his clothes. 

The bed dipped as Dwight lifted the comforter and went under the sheets. He wrapped his arm around Jim's middle, pressing a small kiss on the back of Jim's neck. 

Jim tried to make himself left stiff, tried to not let Dwight feel how scared he was. He willed himself to fall asleep, so that he could escape his new reality. 

Jim woke to the smell of fresh eggs and an empty bed. Nothing unusual. Dwight often left early to tend to the farm and would sometimes crawl back into bed and cuddle with Jim. 

Jim felt his body give an involuntary shudder, he dreaded going downstairs. He felt like his fate was sealed. He was going to be the Scranton's Strangler's next victim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight addresses what happened the night before

"Good morning" Dwight hummed, turning around from the stove before Jim had even said anything. 

"Morning" Jim replied, his heart thumping against his chest as he kept his hands in his pockets. 

Dwight smiled at Jim, a bright grin he had given Jim so many times. Jim felt his heart clench. He could never look at Dwight the same. He could never be blissfully unaware of who Dwight really was. 

He walked over to Jim, a spatula still in hand as he pressed a kiss on Jim's lips, his eyes fluttering shut when he tasted the minty taste of Jim's mouth. 

Jim let out a shaky breath against Dwight's lips, willing himself to keep his eyes open as he looked at Dwight's face. 

"You sleep good?" Dwight asked, pulling back from Jim's lips with a smile. Jim nodded, "yeah" he replied, a slight stutter in his reply. 

"Now Jim, I'm not going to pretend that you didn't see what you saw last night" Dwight said, setting the food down on the kitchen counter and settling into the chair. 

Jim slightly choked on the coffee he was drinking, quickly looking up at Dwight. 

Dwight gave him a reassuring nod, reaching his hand forward to tap Jim's hand. "We can get through this" Dwight assured Jim, starting to dig into his food. 

"Are you going to kill me?" Jim asked, unable to help himself from asking. 

Dwight gave Jim a contemplative stare before shaking his head. "If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have gotten into a relationship with you" Dwight stated in his usual matter of fact demeanor. 

Jim gave an unsure look to Dwight. How was that supposed to comfort him? 

"Jim" Dwight said, stopping his eating to look at the other man. "You can leave if you want" Dwight told him. 

"No consequences?" Jim asked, raising his brow. "None" Dwight replied, the same expression on his face that he had when he was looking at his victim last night. 

"I don't want to leave" Jim honestly admitted. He was scared of the Scranton Strangler-- well Dwight, yes, but he also was in love with this man. 

Dwight was the one he had been waking up to for months. He was the person Jim spent his free time with, sitting side by side on their porch or making food. 

Dwight was the one who he kissed spontaneously when he was happy or when he felt his body overcome with emotions, the only thought in his head being "I love this man." 

It was Dwight who touched him softly. Whispered loving words into his ears and kissed him quietly in the kitchen at work. 

Now it was also the Scranton Strangler who stared directly at him. Who had stared directly at his victim last night and also previous ones and then got into bed with Jim like nothing had happened. 

It was Dwight who promised him no consequences for leaving, but to Jim, death by strangulation seemed like a pretty big consequence. 

"I'm with you" Jim reiterated, making sure that Dwight understood that he was not going to leave him. That he accepted whatever it was that Dwight was, even if he wasn't really sure about his true feelings. 

He knew he didn't want to die. Didn't want to be another victim people talked about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Dwight point of view for this chapter

Dwight looked at the man in front of him. He was quaking in fear, begging for mercy. Dwight felt godly-- he had full control of this man life and in minutes he would have control over the mans death as well. 

The man was medium built, but it wasn't his built that attracted Dwight, no it was his neck. Prominent veins jutting out, begging to be pressed until they collapsed. He relinquished in the control he had over every one of his victims. 

Bringing his victims to his house had been a normal occurrence until he met Jim. The straggly, charming paper sales man had caught his eye. Initially it was a lust to break the mans neck and see him suffer as he looked into the eyes of someone he could trust. 

That lust propelled him to spend days surveying the other man from his desk, his car, and through his detective gear. 

He surveyed a man who made others around him happy, while he stayed in his messy home watching tv. Jim appeared to be comfortable with this and Dwight felt an emotion he had long since learned to control: affection. 

Jim was a nuisance, something he shouldn't be concerning with him. The media noted how it appeared that the Scranton Strangler hadn't committed an attack in weeks, maybe he was finally going into hiding? They optimistically wondered.

The real reason was instead of surveying his victims, he was spending all his time watching Jim and falling more and more into a twisted one sided love.

That love may not have been as one sided. Jim noticed how Dwight seemed to be taking an interest in him, watching him when he thought Jim wasn't looking. 

"You've been staring at me" Jim stated, bracketing Dwight in the elevator, the two being the last to leave. 

Dwight's chest heaved slightly as Jim's body lightly pressed into his. Jim wasn't that much taller then him, but his presence this close was intimidating, meant to radiate the power Jim felt in this situation. 

Dwight let Jim believe he had the power. He situated his facial expression to show a look of one who had been caught in the act, when in reality he felt like he had Jim right where he wanted him. 

"Jim-- I" Dwight sputtered. Jim raised his eyebrow at Dwight. If Dwight didn't know better he would think that Jim knew this was all an act, but there was no way for Jim to know that. 

Dwight was a master of manipulation, his mask built to perfection. No way Jim would be able to see through it. 

"Dwight, what's going on?" Jim asked, his eyes dragging between Dwight's eyes and lips. The ding of the elevator alerted both men, causing Jim to grab onto Dwight's elbow in surprise. 

The situation left Dwight with two options. Either he revealed his feelings to Jim or he killed him. He still had a killers reputation to maintain, and what more would the media feed on then a cute, mild mannered paper salesman? 

As he looked into Jim's face, the green eyes he had gotten used to seeing everyday since Jim had came to the office all those years ago stared at him. Pleading with Dwight to tell him the truth. 

Dwight succumbed. He would tell Jim as much of the truth he felt Jim was ready for. "I like you Jim" Dwight admitted, forcing his body to blush when he made the admission. 

Jim's eyes and mouth widened in surprise, he wasn't expecting Dwight to make an admission like that. 

"I like you idiot" Dwight said, his crass tone a familiarity to Jim. Jim smiled at Dwight, when Dwight called him an idiot. The familiarity of his tone and annoyance directed at him was what Jim needed to become stable in the situation. 

"I like you too" Jim said, an embarrassed flush on his face. Dwight let Jim see his real expression this time. 

A smug smirk was on his face, his eyes confidently boring into Jim's. Dwight tilted Jim's chin so that Jim was looking directly at him. 

He rubbed a gentle thumb against Jim's lip, imagining what it would be like to touch Jim's skin with his leather gloves. 

Jim's lips parted, almost on command when he felt Dwight's touch. Jim captured their lips together, surprising Dwight and making him grunt. He was the one who was going to initiate the kiss, yet here he was. 

Trapped against the elevator wall and trapped under Jim's lips that pressed into his. 

His strangulation's returned, so many in a row that the media and police were baffled. 

The excitement of his relationship with Jim, made his killings, preciser, bloodier, dirtier. He was like a peacock, parading his murders under Jim's nose and Jim didn't know any better. 

Reintroducing his routine of bringing his victims home was a slow one. Months and months of spending mornings and evenings together, earning trust and allowing Jim to love him as much as Dwight loved him. 

Jim becoming comfortable and used to the domestic atmosphere they had built up. Dwight wanted Jim to feel safe and he wanted Jim to feel his love for him. 

He was reckless that night, but that was his plan all along. Ideally Jim would find out, one way or another. 

The shock on Jim's face when Dwight snapped the mans neck and strangled the life out of him, was a masterpiece. 

The fear in his eyes as he realized the man who had been so gentle would him could be capable of such brutality, riled Dwight up. 

He felt calm. He loved Jim, had built everything for them. He went up the stairs, taking them one at time leisurely. 

The look of fear in Jim's eyes bathed Dwight. When he promised he would never leave Dwight felt relief flood him. 

Jim would forever be his. He had shown Jim everything that he contained of and now whenever Jim watched the news or talked to their co-workers he would know it was the love of his life that had done it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim accepts who Dwight is

Jim wasn't sure when it became normalcy. Seeing dead bodies in his living room, sometimes watching Dwight commit the strangulation's and seeing him get back into bed or start cooking dinner right after like nothing unusual had happened. 

He told himself he had to be like this. He had to be numb and pretend that what Dwight was doing was okay, so that Jim wouldn't go insane or worse become a Scranton Strangler victim himself. 

As the months crept by, the murders increased, the franticness of trying to find the Scranton Strangler reached a new level of panic. 

While laying in bed, Jim pressed small, open mouthed kisses on Dwight's chest. Both were cuddled close to one another, the chill evening air making them seek the warmth from one another. 

"Dwight?" Jim apprehensively asked, tilting his head up to look at Dwight. 

"Jim" Dwight responded, giving a small smile to Jim, but a warning look was in his eyes.

Jim ducked down, his hands replacing his mouth to rub soothing patterns into Dwight's skin. 

"Do you think maybe you can take a break?" Jim asked, his voice small and unsure. 

"The police are all over the place, maybe lay low?" Jim finally looked up after saying this, looking into Dwight's face. 

"I guess I can" Dwight contemplated. Jim let out a surprised sigh of relief, a smile reaching his face. 

"Yeah? Really?" Jim asked excitedly, pressing himself closer to Dwight, finally feeling relief for the first time in a while. 

"Of course Jim" Dwight said, running his fingers through Jim's hair. 

"Anything for you" Dwight whispered, a possessive tug on Jim's hair that had Jim's eyes fluttering shut. 

He wasn't really sure when he became comfortable with the murders. His dreams were bathed in memories of the murders that Dwight had committed, except it wasn't his victims. It was Jim, that Dwight was strangling. 

Evil laughs leaving his mouth as he strangled Jim's neck, Dwight wallowing in the glory of Jim succumbing to him. 

Jim never fought back in his dreams though. He had a hazy look in his eyes, either from the lack of oxygen or from lust. 

Jim wasn't sure which one it was, but he was fearful it was the latter. 

He surprised himself when he lifted his body up from the couch where he was watching the murder and walk behind Dwight. 

His arm covered Dwight's, his hand interlacing with Dwight's. Jim's pale, long fingers were a stark contrast to Dwight's leathered hands. 

"What's wrong?" Dwight asked, turning to look at Jim and temporarily forgetting the writhing man in front of him. 

"I want to do it with you" Jim said, his face nervous, but his voice determined. 

"Sure" Dwight stuttered, for the first time in his life he was truly stunned. The love of his life was killing a man with him. Arms over arms, hands over hands that they wrapped around their victim together and squeezed. 

The life draining out of the man, but they only had eyes for one another as they heard the man take one last gasp and then collapse.


End file.
